Kombat Origins: Scorpion
by Music the Parkour Bullet
Summary: A modernized story of Hanzo Hasashi; The Scorpion
It was loud and clear that night. The sound of a baby boy crying pierced the night as the poor family surrounded the mother, who lay dead in the bathtub where she had been instructed to give birth. The boy was cleaned and wrapped in a baby blue cloth, then handed over to the father, who held the child close to him and cried. He had just witnessed his beloved wife die giving birth to the child that would carry his legacy.

The father was Asian, and in his mid thirties. He had graying hair, almost similar to that of ground pepper. His eyes were an ocean blue and his skin was a pale white. His name was Jubei Hasashi, and he stared intensely at the crying child in his arms as he said in Japanese "You, my child, shall be named...Hanzo Hasashi...and you, will be the strongest of them all." As if on que, the baby opened its brown eyes to the world, and the poor family (I say poor because they are low class citizens/immigrants) stared in amazement as the child mysteriously stopped crying.

It was almost as if...he heard his name. And was ready to spring into action.

Hanzo is now a young adult, and his aged father Jubei is staring at him proudly as he gets ready for school. Hanzo has jet black hair and brown eyes with a tinge of hazel towards the center. His skin is almost bronze in tone, as he spends most of his days outdoors. Hanzo notices his father staring and tackles him in a bear hug, cracking his father's back a little. His son had grown to be strong over the years. Both mentally and physically. His son was, oddly enough, very flexible, as he had learned from seeing his son fit inside a medium sized cardboard box without warping its walls at age 15.

However, that is besides the point. His son looks to him and says proudly, "First day of College! I won't let you down, Father!" His father responds in Japanese but Hanzo knows very well what he is saying;

"You better, or I'll whoop your ass, my child."

He looks to his father with a nervous smile, and leaves.

Upon leaving, he realizes it'll be a long trip to Kingsborough College. So, he comes back inside, and takes his skateboard, then leaves again. And just like that, he's off, riding towards the school of his dreams. And he was certain he was gonna love it!

It was indoctrination day, and so far, Hanzo Hasashi was not loving it. The woman at the center of the auditorium spoke in a droning voice that nearly well sapped the fun out of living. As she speaks, however, he notices a girl approach him out of the corner of his eye. She wore a light pink sweater, and some skinny blue jeans that snuggly fit her thighs and butt. Not that Hanzo is going to say anything. She then taps his shoulder and asks him, "New here? Me too." He nods and smiles. "Mileena is the name, and if you piss me off, tearing you a new one is my game." She replies. You offer your hand and respond with, "Hanzo. Hanzo Hasashi. Pleasure to meet you." He thinks to himself, 'Yeah, pleasure to have met a beautiful girl.'

Then, an equally beautiful girl with identical features comes rushing up to Mileena, and looks at Hanzo with a look of curiosity in them. She then smiles almost apologetically and shakes his hand. "Hi, I'm Kitana. I see you've already met my twin Mileena, the cuter version of me." Mileena rolls her eyes and replies with, "And the one who's gonna break that introvertedness of yours!" As she taps her finger on Kitana's forehead. Hanzo can only smile at the display of affection between the two sisters.

Things just went from zero to one hundred real quick. And in quite a good way.

After indoctrination, Hanzo, Mileena and Kitana all relaxed in the cafeteria, where all the new college students went for instruction on breakfast and lunch rules. Both of which were a relief to Hanzo when they were over. Then, the students all walked the halls to familiarize themselves. Hanzo and the others walked the same way together, and they bumped into a rather large guy.

And by them, I mean Hanzo.

Most unfortunate.

This guy had silver hair and icy blue eyes. He was equally as muscular as Hanzo. He was taller, though, and therefore much more intimidating. He sneered at Hanzo and grabbed him by the shoulder, yelling at him, "You have a problem buddy!? Because if you do, I can always help with a five knuckle discount!" Hanzo gripped the guy's arm and twisted it off. He then backed up a bit. The guy then walks towards Hanzo and punches him with a downwards hook. Hanzo knelt down from the impact, a gash now across his cheek. He looked up from the floor slightly as he saw the guy approach Mileena with swagger in his step. Hanzo became infuriated upon seeing him flirt with Mileena and Kitana, so he cat crawls up onto his feet and lunged forth at the guy, both of them flying in mid air for about 3 feet before he let go of the guy, getting his footing while his foe fell to the floor.

The guy had ended up slowly regaining his balance as Hanzo said proudly, "You do not act like a fuckboy in front of me ever!"

And so, then fight began.

The guy immediately rushed to Hanzo, and Hanzo ducked as he threw another hook. Hanzo then hit him with an uppercut, sending him into the air and onto his back. He watched his foe get up onto his feet by jumping off his hands, and then quickly overhead roundhouse kicked the enemy before having a chance to respond. His opponent then blocked the next overhead kick and punched Hanzo in the chest, knocking him back a few steps. Hanzo rushed to his combatant and lunged in a somersault kick, knocking his adversary on the top of his head. Then, to chain it like a combo, he spun on his toes and buddha fists the opponent in the face. Soon, a fight so well balanced a fight movie director is crying somewhere ensues. With Hanzo delivering the final blow.

Hanzo spat at the foe's feet. He then said, "Think twice before you act!"

Hanzo set off towards the guy but was immediately stopped by Kitana. She looked at him and said softly, "You've beat him, that's all you really need."


End file.
